DragonBall Collage
by La Kalaka
Summary: Viñetitas de DBall, de aqui y todos lados. Seguimos en la lucha después de una laaaaaaaarga ausencia. Otro reto, protagonizado por Trunks y Pan. Se cierran los retos :) Gracias por todo. Quedan tres retos más que terminaré en estos días.
1. Reto 1: Remembranza

_**Garabatos de Autora:** Se me ha ocurrido este pequeño ejercicio de redacción, porque desde hace tiempo no escribo de DragonBall como se debe. Y como entre cada actualización que hago para **Onna Musha** tardo siglos a veces creo que pierdo la escencia de los personajes. Por lo que se me ocurrió hacer esto. _

Ustedes me hacen una petición en los reviews, señalandome que personajes quieren que aparezcan en la viñeta, y una frase sobre la que girará la historia. Lo dejo a su imaginación. Por cierto, esto se extiende tanto para DB como DBZ. 

Dejo aqui una petición propia. Se que es mala (salió en 15 minutos =P y hay una enooorme falta de datos), pero con algo se tiene que empezar. So, los siguientes tienen que salir mejor. 

**Titulo:** Remebranza   
**Personajes:** Trunks/ Gohan   
**Rating:** Para todo público   
**Frase:** "Me recuerdas a alguien"   
**Ubicación temporal:** La primera llegada de Trunks en la línea temporal de DBZ.   
**Sumario:** A pesar de todo, quien muere nunca nos abandona.

* * *

El muchacho guardo su espada con la mayor lentitud, sus ojos fijos en algún punto de suelo, incapaz de alzarlos hasta que estuviera listo para mirar lo que sabía tenía enfrente.

A sus espaldas aún la tierra humeaba y lo que fuera la nave de Freezer, el mismo Freezer y sus hombres, ya no eran más que cenizas y polvo. Acabados de un solo golpe, sin pausa ni ceremonia ni contemplaciones. 

Oyó el "clac" de su espada al entrar por completo en su funda, atento a las miradas sorprendidas y suspicaces de los guerreros Z. Y decidió que era momento de alzar la vista y mirar a aquella gente de la que su madre y Gohan tanto le habían contado, de ver aquel pasado del que tan solo había oido y que ya nunca jamás ellos volverían a ver. Tratando de que sus ojos azules no delataran su nerviosismo, la emoción o las ansias que lo llenaban ante la expectativa de ver a aquellos dos hombres que tanto habían significado en su vida. 

Se acercó a ellos que lo llenaron de preguntas, oyó sus voces por primera vez, vio a su madre tan joven como nunca, pero no pudo dejar de mirar a aquellos dos. Y no pudo hacerlo durante el tiempo que aguardaron a la llegada de Goku. 

Aun cuando la respuesta de uno fuera tan aspera y dolorosa para él. 

-Yo me llamo Gohan... 

Su vocecita de niño le llegó como un balde de agua fría y no pudo evitar que las emociones lo hicieran presa. 

Ahí estaba él. En la forma de un niño pequeño de quizas ocho años, el cabello mas abundante y revuelto, pero los mismos ojos negros y amables de siempre. 

-¿Te sientes bien?. 

Era casi oír de nuevo su voz. 

-Si -murmuró desviando la mirada de su imagen pequeña. Sin notar como bajaba la vista ante aquello que creyó era rechazo y enojo por haberse acercado sin ser invitado. 

-Lo siento... Se que no puedes decirnos tu nombre, pero yo quería decirte el mio. Siento haberte molestado... eh... con permiso. 

-No... no es eso. -musitó volviendo la vista. -Es un placer conocerte... Gohan. -agregó sonriendo ligeramente haciendo que las facciones de su maestro aún niño se alegraran también. 

Quizás, al menos debería disfrutar aquella hora, antes de la llegada de Goku. Aun cuando no supiera quien era él, y cual sería su futuro, seguía siendo Gohan, no importando si ahora era más jóven que él. Su Ki era exactamente el mismo. Incluso en su tono de voz de niño, se traslucía aquel tono amable que él tantas veces había oído. 

-¿Pasa algo? -cuestionó Gohan algo incómodo al sentirse observado con tanta intensidad. 

-Eeeh, no. Lo siento... 

Debía sentir incómodo pensó Gohan al verlo bajar la vista. Y parecía incluso triste. 

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado. -agregó poniendole una mano en el hombro como su padre lo hacía cuando lo veía triste. Creyó sentirlo temblar. 

-Me recuerdas a alguien. -Replicó el mayor, llanamente sin atreverse a mirarlo, sorprendido de confesarle aquello. Mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una triste sonrisa. 

-¿De veras? y, ¿a quién?, ¿era amable contigo? 

-Mucho, era mi maestro y fue como un hermano mayor para mí. -dijo en un susurro que solo oyeron los dos. 

-¿Fue...? -Gohan lo miró sorprendido y temeroso por la respuesta. 

-Murió. 

-Lo siento. 

-No te preocupes, creo que el está bien, allá donde está. -respondió el joven de cabello lilas alzando la vista al cielo. 

-Si... él, te cuida desde donde está. -lo oyó musitar. 

Trunks volteo a ver al pequeño semisaiya que también miraba al cielo, pensativo. El niño al sentir su mirada le regaló una gran sonrisa que desconcertó aún más al primero. Era una sonrisa diferente, a pesar de que era alegre y luminosa, había algo en ella que la hacía familiar y como si... Pero él aún tenía ocho años, y eso no podía ser posible, se dijo a sí mismo. 

-Se que lo volverás a ver algun día, como yo veré a mi papá el día de hoy. -espetó Gohan, aun sonriendo, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. 

-Gracias Gohan. -replicó suavemente, sus ojos tornándose más brillantes, mientras se tomaba la la libertad de revolverle el pelo ante las risas del niño. 

_...como si... esa sonrisa fuera la un hermano mayor..._

-¡Miren, parece que algo se aproxima! 

-Creo que tu padre ya llegó. -y sin esperar a que lo siguiera, se adelantó a su encuentro. 

-Gracias a ti... Trunks...


	2. Reto 2: Apariencias que engañan

_**Garabateando:** Bien, he aquí el primer reto hecho. Gracias Elena y espero que te guste. Cabe aclarar que no es necesario el que me den todos los datos, UNICAMENTE personajes que quieren que aparezcan y una frase que quieren que salga en la viñeta. De mi mano corre inventarme el resto para llegar a esa frase. Aunque, ya si quieren algo mas ejem, pueden agregar el rating xPP   
GRACIAS... y cocinando el segundo reto :D_

**Titulo:** Apariencias que engañan   
**Personajes:** Goku/ Chichi   
**Rating:** Para todo público   
**Frase:** "No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen"   
**Ubicación temporal:** Después de la batalla contra Majin Boo.   
**Sumario:** Titulo autoexplicativo, ¡Besos Elena!

* * *

-Por eso decidió que era mejor darle una foto tuya que una foto de su esposa...

Vegeta remarcó cada palabra con deleitable crueldad helando las venas del otro sayajin. De repente el mundo se había sumido en el silencio y en la sala de Bulma la tensión se podía incluso tocar. 

La mujer de cabello azul miró con furia helada a su amigo de toda la vida. Pero, tal mirada poco tenía que compararse a la de la mujer de cabello negro que ahora se encontraba parada enfrente de él. 

Vegeta sintió como el aura de la mujer se disparaba de un golpe, mientras él sonreía maquiavélicamente desde su asiento. Ese kakarotto se la debía y ahora debía pagar, era una pena que su histérica mujer no fuera Sayajin, porque habría sido digno de ver. 

-¡GOKU ERES... ERES UN...! 

¡BLAM! 

Eso debía haber dolido, concluyó el Saiya no Ouji, admirando la velocidad y la potencia de aquel soberbio golpe que se había estrellado en el rostro de Kakarotto. Antes de ver salir a la pelinegra como un vendaval de la habitación y a Goku detrás de ella. 

-Esta vez se te ha pasado la mano, ¿sabías?. Admito que es para matarlo, pero decir aquello enfrente de Chichi... -replicó Bulma después de un rato, con el reproche impregnado en cada palabra. 

Vaya, encima que le había dado la oportunidad de una revancha, y así se lo agradecía. ¡Mujeres terrestres! Además, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se había unido ese par. 

-Dudo que sea la gran cosa, dudo incluso si Kakarotto sabe que es... 

-¿Amar a una mujer? -Bulma terminó la frase por él. Quien simplemente alzó una ceja admirando y maldiciendo esa manía de completar sus frases. 

-Alguien que cree que matrimonio es comida... -replicó escuetamente dando por terminada aquella tonta conversación y buscando una salida lejos del escandalo que el otro matrimonio armaba en la habitación contigua. 

La mujer dejó su taza, moviendo la cabeza en desacuerdo con ese razonamiento, aunque los gritos de Chichi y los balbuceos de Goku a través de la pared, dijeran lo contrario. 

Ella tenía muy clara aquella frase, "No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen". 

No, cuando te asomabas furtivamente, a través de una puerta entornada, después de la tormenta, y ver a aquellos dos, que a pesar de sus formas de pensar tan diferentes, podían ser como uno. No importando formas de ser, ni origen. Si se era un poderoso extraterrestre y una mujer humana nada común. 

No cuando veías a tu amigo de la infancia, al que creías incapaz de siquiera amar a una mujer y tratarla como merecía, acariciar con subita delicadeza la mejilla húmeda de su compañera, con esas manos capaces de destruir mundos y galaxias. Y acunarla entre sus brazos, como lo más valioso, disculpandose sinceramente, tan capaz de entender que aquellas palabras la habían lastimado de una forma que jamás creyó. Sin resistencias de ella, que a pesar de su fuerza podían ser tan fragil y amar tanto. 

No siempre las cosas eran como parecían, porque las apariencias siempre podían engañar.


	3. Reto 3: Inner Truth

_**Garabateando:**Well, Van tres retitos. No crean que ya tiré la toalla. A los que ya me dejaron retos, pueden seguir poniendo más . Y sobre tu duda Yakin, me refería a esta malvada frase que Goku le suelta a Vegeta cuando este le reclama por ofrecerle una foto de Bulma al Ro Kaioshin: "lo que pasa es que Bulma está más bonita que Chichi..."_

****

**Titulo:** Inner truth   
**Personajes:** Goku/Vegeta   
**Rating:** Para todo público   
**Frase:** "La amistad no es una debilidad"   
**Ubicación temporal:** los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides.   
**Sumario:** La única verdad es la que siente el corazón. Me ha costado dioz y ayuda; pero ha sido un reto estupendo y larguito me ha salido para variar :D, ¡Besos Runliney!

* * *

Movimiento, golpe, evasión, golpe, alejamiento, carga y choque.

Piccoro y Goku, repetían la misma maniobra sin cesar. A cada momento aumentando su nivel de poder y haciendo cada choque más violento que el anterior. 

La emoción que eso les causaba la podía sentir en el aire, incluso oler. 

lo disfrutaban, tanto como para no notar su presencia. Algo obvio si se tenía en cuenta que él había disminuido su propio ki, dejando que aquellos dos lo engulleran con ese despliegue de poder. 

No es que le importara, eso suponía analizarlos con calma y apreciar la evolución de sus técnicas. 

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no era eso lo que llenara la cabeza del Príncipe de los Sayajin. 

Más bien, era aquella pieza de información que le hizo ver a aquellos dos con creciente interés. 

Era difícil creer que ellos hubiesen sido enemigos. Más difícil creer, que el Namek a quien había visto sacrificarse por proteger al hijo de Kakarotto, hubiese deseado conquistar la tierra. 

Parecía tan impensable que aquellos dos, hubiesen estado a punto de matarse. 

¿Por qué...? 

¿Por qué dejar de lado una ambición como esa, en pos de salvar la vida de un mocoso? 

¿Por qué dejar de ser un conquistador para ser el aliado de alguien más? 

No lo entendía. Y no creía en esos discursos sentimentalistas acerca de los lazos de amistad y compañerismo sobre los que aquella mujer le había gritado (no había otra palabra para semejante escándalo). 

Por amistad, o lo que fuera, ese Namek había decidido morir por una causa sin valor. 

Estúpido. 

Y por amistad, aquel sayajin había conseguido el nivel de Super Sayajin. 

Era ridículo. 

No creía en ella, no iba a creer... 

-¡Hola Vegeta! 

Goku apenas tuvo oportunidad de evitar el disparo de un Príncipe de los Sayajin sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos. 

-Vaya, buen disparo -evaluó Goku mirando el haz de energía explotar en el cielo. -por poco me da -rió volviéndose al otro sayajin. 

Vegeta no pudo sentir mas que furia hacia el otro guerrero y su sonrisa, que consideraba estúpida. Hacia su actitud infantil y su endemoniado poder en batalla. 

-Hey, ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?. Me ha dicho Bulma que entrenas en una cámara de gravedad. Es un buen entrenamiento, pero creo que no hay nada mejor como combatir entre nosotros. Se obtienen mejores resultados y unos cuantos buenos trucos. -agregó ampliando esa sonrisa. 

Era desconcertante tanta confianza en él, y eso lo hacía un imbécil, que lo hacía dudar, y preguntarse si acaso esa forma de ser era lo que se había ganado la lealtad del Namek. 

-¿Por qué? 

-¿Uh? 

En serio era tan... 

-¿Por qué no me has matado Kakarotto?, ¿Por qué dejas que me vuelva más fuerte?, ¿Pretendes, crees acaso que eso me hará sentirme en deuda contigo, y que no te mataré? -escupió sin más. 

Lo vio ladear la cabeza, pensar (si es que acaso podía hacer eso) y dedicarle una mirada extraña, tan solo aligerando la sonrisa bonachona de siempre. 

-Bueno, no creo que matarte sirva de algo -respondió rascándose la cabeza -La tierra está en peligro, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y la verdad, es que no me gusta matar a nadie. Lo que me gusta es pelear, ser mas poderoso, derrotar enemigos, pero no creo que eso signifique que los deba matar. 

Vegeta no dijo nada. Ya se esperaba eso. 

-No se como deban ser las cosas en realidad y la verdad es que soy un poco torpe acerca de eso, Piccoro siempre me lo está diciendo, quizás tenga razón acerca de que uno de estos días, me van a matar por hacer las cosas así, pero... -bajó la vista mientras colocaba la mano en su nuca, en un gesto típico de él. 

¿Pero...? 

-A pesar de todo, también he conseguido grandes amigos. Y, creo que eso vale la pena. 

-Eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba Kakarotto. ¿Amistad?, ¿tu crees acaso que por esa estúpida piedad tuya, yo me volveré tu amigo? No tengo intención de serlo, lo único que deseo es acabar contigo. Cuando terminemos con esos androides, el siguiente serás tú, y eso no va a cambiar. Vaya sentimiento más inútil. 

¿Verdad? 

-La amistad es para los débiles, Kakarotto. 

¿Seguro? 

Se dió la media vuelta, dando por terminada una charla que había sido inútil y molesta desde el principio. 

Amistad, compañerismo, camaradería. 

¿A eso se debía su gran poder? 

El tenía ambición, el hambre de poder. ¿No eran esas cosas suficientes? 

-¡Vegeta! 

De nuevo fuera de guardia. No quería mirarlo, y no se dignó a voltear a verlo con esa duda creciendo dentro de sí. No era necesario verlo para sentir la convicción remarcada en cada una de sus palabras, con una fe tan sencilla que le parecía increíble en un guerrero como él. 

Kakarotto era un imbécil, pero uno con convicción. Creía en lo que decía y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. ¿Era tanta su fe en ello? 

No quería oír eso. 

-La verdad, no se como funcionen las cosas en tu mundo, pero creo que te equivocas, tener amigos con los que poder pelear hombro a hombro es lo mejor que te puede pasar. La amistad no es ninguna debilidad... 

Era mejor alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible. 

-¡... cuando tienes alguien por quien pelear, y a quien proteger! 

No hubiese querido oír aquello último. 

A pesar del viento que le golpeaba la cara mientras ascendía en el cielo, esas palabras le seguirían haciendo eco durante mucho tiempo.


	4. Reto 4: Speechlees Sin palabras

****

**Titulo:** Sin palabras / Spechless   
**Personajes:** Mirai Trunks/ Bra   
**Rating:** Para todo público   
**Frase:** "En esta línea temporal tengo una hermana..."   
**Ubicación temporal:** Mirai Trunks visita a sus amigos de la otra línea temporal y comprobará que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que el estuvo allí.   
**Sumario:** Siempre hay un futuro mejor.

* * *

Bra...

Así que, ese es tu nombre. 

Es como si el mundo se redujera a ti cuando mi madre me deja verte por primera vez, en sus brazos. Me hipnotizo tratando de aprenderme todos tus rasgos, pensando a la vez todo lo que al final he logrado sin saber. 

Yo tan solo quería que esta línea temporal fuera distinta a la mía. Que mi padre, Goku, Gohan y los demás vivieran y tuvieran un mundo mejor, y poder salvar lo poco del mío. Eso era todo lo que yo ambicionaba. 

No pensé que también hubiese conseguido esto. 

Dicen que gracias a mi, tu existes. Y no tengo palabras para decir nada. 

Y tu Jugueteas ajena a todos, hasta que te das cuenta de que algo no está bien. 

Es hasta entonces que volteas hacia donde estoy, mirándome extrañada y curiosa con los mismos ojos de mamá. Te veo moverte en sus brazos extendiendo tus diminutos deditos tratando de alcanzarme. 

Te parezco una visión, ¿uh? 

Y A pesar de que eres pequeña, te das cuenta de que yo no soy el Trunks que tu conoces, el que es tu hermano y que te vio nacer. No soy el de este tiempo. Aunque tengo su cara, su voz, incluso su ki. Sabes que no soy él. Y tú lo sabes. 

Aun así... me consideras tu hermano también, o al menos eso parece cuando mi madre me ofrece cargarte y tu accedes feliz extendiéndome tus bracitos. 

Saber que he podido darte una oportunidad para que vivas es algo que no puedo describir, porque cualquier termino queda pequeño. 

Y resulta tan patético que las únicas palabras que atino a decir, sean: 

-Así que... en esta línea temporal tengo una hermana... 

Oh, felicidades Trunks, que bonita frase. 

¿Por qué me tienen que suceder estas cosas a mi?


	5. Reto 5: Batalla Perdida

**Titulo:** Batalla perdida   
**Personajes:** Goku   
**Rating:** Para todo público   
**Frase:** "El mejor truco del Diablo fue hacer creer al mundo que el jamás había existido"   
**Ubicación temporal:** Despues de la Saga de Boo.   
**Sumario:** Engendro cuya semilla es de Wagnar y cuyo desarrollo es mio. Si, soy cruel.

* * *

Se rascó la cabeza por la nosecuantésima vez, frunció el ceño en total concentración y se mordió los labios de angustia. Finalmente y después de aquellos segundos de tensión, lanzo un largo, prolongado y derrotado suspiro ha aquel formidable oponente, al que solo pudo dedicarle una mirada miserable.

Se oyó un golpe seco sobre la mesa cuando sus dedos se desprendieron de él. Sus paginas blancas brillando con insolencia sobre la desgastada mesa de madera, por donde los rayos del sol se colaban. Hizo un puchero y lo volvió a tomar. 

Su sangre Sayajin reclamaba la continuación de una lucha que él sabia perdida. 

Lo volvió a voltear, a hojear y de nuevo a clavar sus ojos negros en la frase subrayada impecablemente en tinta roja por las diestras manos de su hijo mayor. Y por enésima vez, la leyó en voz alta, como esperando que le resolviera el enigma. 

_"El mejor truco del Diablo fue hacer creer al mundo que el jamás había existido"_

Estaba derrotado. 

¿Cómo se iba ha saber que era su mejor truco, si nadie sabia que había existido? 

¿Qué quería decir con eso? 

La próxima vez, no volvería a abrir la boca enfrente de Chichi y de Gohan.


	6. Reto 6: Magistral

**Titulo:** Magistral   
**Personajes:** Bulma y Puar   
**Rating:** G   
**Frase:** "Me gustan los gatos bien preparados"   
**Ubicación temporal:** Post Majin Boo.   
**Sumario:** de pasiones y otros demonios xP

* * *

Se mordio un labio encantada. Vaya, vaya, quien lo diria, el mundo si que estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Nunca creyó que seria tan bueno en eso. 

Por lo menos, ella no. 

Contemplarlo era excitante, seductor, maravilloso. Su corazon latía con fuerza a cada movimiento, a cada amago, a ese ir y venir calculado, ansioso y contenido. 

Contemplar su rostro en total concentracion porque deseaba que todo fuera perfecto. 

Amo eso, pero también amo esa manera de moverse, de calcular cada movimiento. No dejaba nada al azar, y tenía claro hacia donde ir, como resolver. Ese era el estilo que le gustaba, y aun más cuando se preocupaba por complacerla a ella. 

Se relamió los labios y entrecerró sus ojos con un brillo pícaro bailando en ellos. 

A Vegeta no le haría gracia. 

Pero no podía ser culpable, era humana después de todo, hecha no solo de carne y hueso, sino también de deseos. 

Vegeta debía entender eso, al fin y al cabo, el se enfrentaba a la misma sensacion ante la vista de una futura batalla. Eran dos seres que se dejaban seducir por sus particulares pasiones, y si ella nunca le habia reclamado nada sobre ese amor... él tampoco tendría que reclamarle nada a ella. 

Tenía sus debilidades, se dijo a si misma, algo a lo que no podía resistirse y que dejaba que la seduciera sin una sola resistencia de su parte. 

Rió gozando el momento, viendolo mover sus dedos con cautela, colocandolos en el lugar justo. Un movimiento deliciosamente calculado, un giro suave y listo. 

"¡Que calor!" 

Ni ella lo hubiese asi de magistral. 

Bien pudo haberle enseñado a Yamcha unas tres o cuatro cositas sobre como complacer a una mujer como ella, pensó extendiendole la toalla que él tomó agradecido. 

Se secó el sudor de las manos y de la frente, sonrió embarazado ante la expresión que Bulma le obsequiaba y desapareció su atractiva forma humana en una voluta de humo, para volver a ser el adorable gatito de siempre. 

-Listo Bulma, tu lavabo ya no dará mas problemas. -le dijo extendiéndole la caja de herramientas a la mujer. 

-Gracias Puar, es muy amable de tu parte, no sabía que fueras tan buen plomero. - comentó con voz sincera. 

-Jejeje, un poco, con el amo Yamcha siempre es mejor estar preparado -rió halagado por el cumplido de la científica. -me gusta ocuparme de estas cosas. 

-Mmmmh, ¿no has pensado mudarte aquí y dejar a ese descuidado amo tuyo? 

-Estoy bien con el amo Yamcha. -replicó dandose una vuelta en el aire, agitando sus bracitos. 

-Bien, si alguna vez te animas Puar, tienes las puertas abiertas. -replicó extendiendo una mano hacia el y acariciandole una de sus orejas en un gesto que habría hecho tragar saliva incluso al principe de los Sayajin. -Me gustan los gatos bien preparados. -musitó guiñandole un ojo y abandonando la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción. 

Lo de hacia unos instantes, había sido casi orgásmico para su parte científica, se dijo la mujer, evocando la imagen de Puar en su forma humana, atractiva, pero no tan interesante como la habilidad en esas manos que por un momento habían sido humanas. 

El pequeño amigo de Yamcha pudo haber sido un gran ayudante en su laboratorio. 

Listo, rápido y hábil. 

¡Wow! 

Puar aun en la cocina, flotaba sonrojado, pensando en lo que diría Oolong si le contara lo que habia pasado hacia unos segundos. Seguramente se moriría de envidia. 

Estaba hecho, iba a llamarle esa tarde.


	7. Reto 7: Soledad

**Titulo:** Soledad   
**Personajes:** Bra y su familia   
**Rating:** PG13 (leve)   
**Frase:** "Lo necesito y parece que nadie se da cuenta..."   
**Ubicación temporal:** Al final de DBZ, Bra tendría unos 16 años.   
**Sumario:** La soledad se lleva por dentro, y por mucho que pides ayuda en silencio, parece que nadie se da cuenta de lo que necesitas.   
**Garabateando:** Amago de Femslash, lo siento Paty, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya habia quedado asi XDDD...

* * *

Invisible.

¿Desde cuando? 

En algun punto de su estupida adolescencia. 

Cogio sus cosas y abandono el consultorio del psicologo sin devolverle la despedida. Estaba harta. ¿Acaso escribir un estupido amago de carta hacia su familia explicando lo que sentía podría remediarlo todo? 

Dos cosas: La primera, lo que sentia era tan grande, tan complicado, tan confuso y tan increíble que jamas podria explicarlo en palabras coherentes y lógicas para que su familia lo comprendiera. Segunda, aunque lo lograra... ellos no lo entenderían... porque aun para ella era dificil de entenderlo. 

¿Por qué no se daban cuenta? 

Cuando entro a su casa los vio, todos con la misma mirada preocupada; pero cada uno en sus sus propios mundos, ordenados, felices y satisfechos. No tenian nada por lo que sentirse avergonzados o rechazados. No había confusion en sus ojos, ni miedos, ni dudas. 

No como ella. 

Y solo les pedía una cosa, una sola cosa para sentirse libre al fin, aceptada, y amada. 

Pero... ellos parecían ciegos. A pesar de que en sus ojos eso era tan dolorosamente notable, pasaba desapercibido. Ni siquiera cuando mencionaba su nombre y su voz temblaba con esa inusual emoción, ellos parecian percatarse, evocó mientras se aferraba a la almohada imaginando que era su cuerpo, cálido y protector lo que abrazaba. 

Y lloró en silencio por no poder entender lo que pasaba. 

Sin embargo... aun así... cuanto deseaba tenerla descansando junto a ella. Oir su voz animosa, sentir su apoyo, su Ki gentil y decidido para saber que tenia un futuro. 

Pero, Pan estaba lejos, alla en Paozu Yama con su familia, con un abuelo, un padre y una madre que habian sido capaces de darle lo que a ella su propia familia le negaba, comprensión. 

¿Cuánto iba a resistir? 

-¿Bra? 

Trunks apareció en la puerta y la observo sentada al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ciudad que se extendia mas alla de su ventana. Percibiendo su ki, triste y sombrío. 

-¿Bra? -volvió a repetir, preocupado y ansioso. 

-Eso es lo único que quisiera de ti, de ustedes, Trunks... -musitó tristemente -lo necesito y parece... que nadie se da cuenta... -prosiguió mientras su voz se quebraba y las lagrimas empezaban a salir. 

Solo sintió su tacto calido posandose en su hombro y aunque no habló pudo percibir que no era la única que estaba triste, aunque esa tristeza fuera por ella, por la incapacidad de no entender esa angustia que ella involuntariamente ocultaba por un miedo que para ellos era incomprensible. 

Quizas fuera cuestión de tiempo y de sincerarse con ella misma. 

-Cuando eso ocurra... yo estaré contigo... Bra... 

Y no dijeron nada más, limitándose a cogerse de las manos, para saber que aun no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro.


	8. Del porque es mejor hacerlo uno mismo

**Titulo:** Del porque es mejor hacerlo uno mismo  
**Personajes:** Bulma, ligera participación de Gohan y Krilin  
**Rating:** G  
**Frase:** "Un purgante"  
**Ubicación temporal:** La saga de los Androides.  
**Sumario:** He aquí algo mas después de mucho tiempo. Así como la prueba de como nos maneja la culpa (¡cállate impresora!) y un final escatológico sacado de la manga.

* * *

Porque no es lo mismo salvar al mundo sacándole la mierda a tus enemigos, que llevando un insignificante frasquito a través del tiempo.

Ni de broma.

Frunció el ceño en profunda concentración, como cuando realizaba complicadas ecuaciones de difícil entendimiento.

En el caso A, se discutió a si misma: Sujeto 1 hacia uso de 99 de fuerza BRUTA y un 1 de esfuerzo mental para vaporizar a Sujeto 2 y 3. Si 1 pasaba a 2, le daría una apoplejía.

Rió mentalmente, ese era un buen chiste.

Hasta que sus ojos toparon con la maquina del tiempo, que a través de sus ventanas, parecía mirarla acusadoramente.

¡Es cierto, replico mentalmente al aparato, irguiéndose ante este aunque no sirviera de nada y cruzando los brazos como Vegeta lo habría hecho.

La maquina permaneció inmutable. Bulma juro que esas ventanas la miraban con reproche. Quizás debía desmantelarla o guardarla; había pasado demasiado tiempo con Trunks y no fuera a ser que estuviera desarrollando sentimientos maternales. Uno nunca estaba seguro con las creaciones.

La mujer se palmeó la cabeza.

¿En que disparates estaba pensando?

¡Al diablo!

La culpa había sido de él y las maquinas del tiempo no sabían nada de planear, ni de salvar mundos en peligro, se defendió ante ese severo juez.

Como tampoco sabía que se necesitaba un esfuerzo mental mas allá del 1 para pensar detenidamente, escuchar con atención y ver que maldito frasco se cogía antes de viajar al pasado.

¿Era tan complicado seguir sus indicaciones?

¡Por supuesto que no, le grito a la máquina señalándola como un ser injusto que no comprendía a los esforzados genios como ella.

La culpa la tenían esos genes sayajin. Si Trunks hubiese tenido genes dominantes de ella, habría sido capaz de distinguir, comprender y dilucidar la diferencia entre las palabras: MEDICINA y PURGANTE.

Pero como no había sido así...

Kami sama amparara a Goku.

O en su defecto, se meara de la risa.

¿Por qué esa maquina del tiempo no dejaba de mirarla así?

_En otra época_

¿Crees que mi papá se ponga bien Krilin?

_¡AAAGH... GUUUH... UUUUNGH¡YAAAARGH! (Ruidos provenientes del baño)_

-Eeeeh... creo que si Gohan. ¿Te comentó Piccoro o tu papá algo sobre efectos secundarios?

-No que yo recuerde.

-Supongo que es cosa de esperar.

_¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!_

-Ugh... ese fue grande.


	9. Reto 9:Algo de mi

**Titulo:** Algo de mi  
**Personajes:** Piccoro y Gohan  
**Rating:** G  
**Frase:** ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?  
**Ubicación temporal:** Años después de la Saga de Boo.  
**Sumario:** Padre no es una palabra exclusiva para el que engendra.  
**Garabateando:** Antes de la batalla de Cell, Gohan decide por propia voluntad usar el traje de Piccoro en lugar del de Goku. Y con eso lo digo todo. Lo siento, pero me ha salido màs drama, la comicidad no es lo mio, admito mi fracaso.

* * *

No es que fuera la mejor situación para él, la verdad es que ni siquiera en sus más descabellados sueños había esperado verse en un aprieto parecido a lo que en ese momento estaba viviendo, es más, si alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría padeciéndolo, de seguro lo habría vaporizado de un Masenho por imbécil.

-No, no, no Mr. Popo este color no se ve bien, mire, mire no combina con su piel. Esto no resultará.

-Bero que dice Kami Samas, si el color es berfecto bara Bicoros, es lo último en moda terrícola.

¿Está loco¡El amarillo huevo hace un contraste horrible con la piel del señor Piccoro, debe ser algo más armonioso, sobrio, algo con clase- chilló Dende perdiendo por fin la paciencia.

¡Ja¡Usted es aun buy joven y nada sabe de moda y del bundo¡Es verano y la moda dicta colores brillantes-rebatió Mr. Popo, empezando a molestarse por el terrible cuestionamiento a su gusto en el vestir.

Mientras tanto, la víctima de lo que consideraba una tortura, suspiraba fastidiado. Llevaba más de una hora, parado como idiota en el mismo sitio, sufriendo la incansable cháchara de ese par de urracas y de ver su traje pasar por toda la gama de colores del arcoiris.

Que si el negro era demasiado anticuado.

Que si el blanco era demasiado simple y él no iba a un funeral.

Que si el verde era redundancia al cubo y no era caso de mandarlo disfrazado de vegetal.

Que si el morado ya estaba muy visto en él.

Que si esto, que si lo otro, cuando uno elegía un color el otro rápidamente se encargaba de encontrarle un defecto, la única vez que había intentado dar su opinión (el era el interesado al fin y al cabo) había sido ignorado olímpicamente.

"Y ese beige tan bonito me había gustado" -pensó tristemente mientras su traje abandonaba aquel color y pasaba a ser rosa.

¡Horrible¡simplemente horrible-dramatizó Dende jalándose sus pequeñas antenas sobrevenían y disolviendo en el acto aquel terrible error, mientras Mr. Popo le lanzaba una mirada asesina a través de sus ojillos negros.

Ahora era champaña.

No estaba mal. Pero...

¡Ah!

Cuento de nunca acabar. Maldito fuera ese mocoso hijo de Goku, sino fuera por él, no estaría en este impensable embrollo siquiera.

Pero ahí estaba, y lo que era peor, ahí se quedaría para soportar con ejemplar estoicismo las demenciales ocurrencias de ese insufrible par.

Y todo por él.

Una parte reía al pensar cuan irónico era todo eso, quizás se estaba volviendo viejo y sentimental y una mueca burlona se formó en su rostro tan solo al pensarlo.

_"En efecto, nos estamos volviendo viejos."_

La verdad es que ya no le incomodaba tanto, y a su manera lo aceptaba sin reservas.

Maldito fuera el destino que lo había metido en este predicamento. Acto seguido su mano estrujó con suavidad el sobre que guardaba dentro de su pantalón, ahora caqui.

Gohan se iba a graduar de la universidad, con los más altos honores. Recordaba bien aquel semblante.

Había sido un gesto inolvidable. Una innegable prueba del profundo cariño que le profesaba; y él se había sentido honrado como nunca.

Eso le habría bastado y sobrado.

Pero Gohan no era del tipo que solo se conformara con recorrer la mitad del planeta para dejarle la invitación personalmente y contarle con aquel entusiasmo casi infantil sobre todo lo que eso significaba para él.

De permitirle ver sus ojos brillando a cada palabra, por cada sueño logrado.

Ese día, tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la compostura cuando el muchacho lo estrechó en un poderoso abrazo que lo dejó helado, pero no más que esa frase que aún le flotaba en los oídos.

Su determinación casi se había hecho añicos.

Ninguno la diría jamás delante de Goku. Lo acordaron así con tan solo una mirada.

Él tenía también un lugar propio en su corazón. El amor era la única cosa que por mas que se dividiera nunca se acabaría.

¡Kami samas no debería ser tan necio!

¡El necio es usted!

¡Este es el mejor color!

El grito y los conjuros fueron al unísono, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su traje era una mezcolanza de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

El colmo.

Cuando Mr. Popo y Dende sintieron el repentino aumento de ki, no dudaron en hacer lo más lógico.

¡Fue él-chillaron a dos bandas con sendos dedos acusadores. Antes de huir por sus vidas cuando un Makakonsapo les paso rozando por las orejas.

Le habría encantado hacer una pequeña masacre para desfogar tensión pero ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y no había tiempo de arreglar el traje. Pero era bastante quisquilloso en cuanto a los colores y habría tardado horas en decidir con cual se quedaba, por eso había acudido a ellos en primer lugar.

Un rayo le partiera la siguiente vez.

Asi partio a Ciudad Satan, contaba la presencia¿no?

-0oo0 0oo0-

-Wow! que traje más original Piccoro¿es eso la última moda?

Viniendo de Goku, eso era un cumplido totalmente sincero, se dijo a si mismo mientras trasponía el umbral del salón y agradeció el detalle.

¡Ah, Piccoro, llegas a tiempo para la ceremonia, bueno, un poco retrasado para tu puntualidad normal, pero mejor de lo que pueda decir sobre mi propio esposo. -comentó Chichi mirando de reojo a Goku -aunque, mmmh, esperaba algo como decirlo... eeeeh, un poco más sobrio de ti -puntualizó mirando el colorido traje evaluadoramente.

-Es la moda -gruñó tratando de ocultar un cierto tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Vaya... si tù lo dices -replicó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, moda de verano, me imagino que Mr. Popo debió haber leído las revistas que le mande. -interrumpió Bulma sonriente, apareciendo del brazo de Vegeta, quien mas bien era arrastrado por ella con una cara poco amigable, la misma cara que puso Piccoro al conocer a la causante indirecta del infierno que había tenido que vivir.

Pensó en mil formas de cobrárselas, pero una mano y un rostro lo llamaron desde lejos, y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de los asistentes, se aproximo a Gohan que vestido de traje azul marino, lo miro de arriba a abajo con una expresión entre el desconcierto y la reflexión mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Supuso que trataba de buscar un cumplido adecuado.

-Y bien¿cómo me veo-dijo extendiendo los brazos, con una sonrisa irónica, pensando en el problema que sería para un alma tan amable como la suya.

Sin embargo...

¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos-disparó, alzando una ceja, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sardónica, tan impropia en su rostro.

No se había esperado eso.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, el sonido de su carcajada y la de él resonaron en el recinto llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Has aprendido bien. -palmeó su hombro.

Ya era un hombre.

-Yo diría mas que eso... -contestó Gohan sonriéndole con cariño.

Tenía razon. Contrario al ímpetu de Goten, a su entusiasmo y explosividad, claras influencias de sus padres. Gohan había resultado totalmente distinto.

Se había convertido en una persona tranquila y reflexiva. Dueño de una serenidad y una sabiduría tan impropias para su edad.

Mas que nada, en la manera en que miraba y hablaba con aquella voz profunda, descubrió mucho de si mismo.

_"Gracias padre"_

_"De que... hijo"_


	10. Reto 10: Calzoncillos

**Titulo:** Calzoncillos  
**Personajes:** Chichi/ Goku  
**Rating:** PG13 levisimo mezclado con un pobre intento de comedia  
**Frase:** ¿Dónde estan mis calzoncillos?  
**Ubicación temporal:** Dias despues de la saga de Majin Boo  
**Sumario:** Lo que pueden hacer las canciones...XD  
**Garabateando:** Dizque insinuacion sexual, no es la gran cosa, pero advertidos estan si siguen leyendo. BTW, culpen a Paez y Sabina. Galleta a quien me diga cual es.

* * *

¡Chichi!

Revoltura de cosas

¿Chichi, los has visto!

Claro que los ha visto, piensa la morena.

Fue la primera en verlos debajo del gi naranja y fueron sus manos la que habilmente procedieron a despojarle de ellos.

Risitas

_"Ojos que aprendan a mirar  
labios que quemen  
sabios que aprendan a besar  
lluvia de semen"_

¿Quién diría que eso bastaría para doblarle las piernas? No sabía que él pudiera tener esos detalles, ni que ella pudiera tener esas reacciones tan... ¿entusiastas?

Aunque entusiasta fuera una palabra débil para describir lo que le habia hecho en la sala.

Su cabeza despeinada asomando por la habitación se encarga de cortar el recuerdo.

-Eh, Chichi ¿Sabes dónde estan mis calzoncillos?

-Si cariño, allá. -responde, señalando al arbol junto a la casa, donde una prenda estampada con esferitas naranjas ondea en una de sus ramas.

-Oh... nunca pense que pudieras tirarlos tan lejos.

Ella tampoco.

Maldito sea ese viejo cantante del demonio, piensa mientras suelta una carcajada que su esposo no entiende.


	11. Reto 11: Es el alma

**Titulo:** Es el alma.  
**Personajes:** Piccolo  
**Rating:** leve Angst  
**Frase:**"Es tan hermosa que mirarla produce dolor..."  
**Ubicación temporal:** Primera Batalla vs Vegeta  
**Sumario:** Dos seres siendo el mismo, discuten un recuerdo y llegan a la conclusion que ese dolor nada tiene que ver con el orgullo.  
**Garabateando:** Para mi hermanita Shiaya, porque en efecto, el drama es lo mio xP.

* * *

-La honestidad hacia uno mismo te puede hacer pedazos.

-No me digas...

¿Ya dejaste de oler a carne quemada¿el dolor ya no es mas que un recuerdo?

-Cállate, Hace tiempo que no saboreaba mi propia sangre.

-Pero aun lo oyes.

¡Cállate!

-Sincerarse con uno mismo trae esas consecuencias. Aunque te duela admitirlo, somos lo mismo y no nos podemos engañar el uno al otro. -replicó de nueva cuenta la antigua voz.

-Como molestas¿no alguien más a quien puedas ir a joder?

-Yo se que ese mal presentimiento te oprimió desde que amaneció; pero el ya te acechaba desde que lo tomaste en tus brazos.

¡Cállate!

No quiero oírte, no necesito que me digas lo que yo ya sabía y no quise admitir.

Un instinto primitivo me dijo que después de él, mi vida, mi mundo, todo lo que soy, sería destruido por su mano. Mas no quise creerlo. Me creí mas fuerte y eso fue mi derrota.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti...

¡Ja¿Orgulloso de mi¿De este ser patético en el que me convertí al cometer la locura de protegerlo a él?

-Si...

Su voz vieja me taladra, me abofetea, ardo en ganas de alargar las manos y estrangularlo, matarlo, despedazarlo a un tiempo y cuestionar si acaso esto no ha sido una broma suya, su torcida forma de cobrar venganza por todos los agravios del pasado.

Me mira leyéndome como un libro, maldita sea la estupidez del destino por darnos una vida compartida. Los ojos se le suavizan y veo en su cara un gesto que no se como interpretar.

-Nada de eso -musita bajando la mirada con esa triste sonrisa -Venganza, odio, soledad, ansiedad, miedo. Un Kami Sama jamás debía sentir eso, y en nombre de un deseo cometí el peor acto de todos.

Ahora si que no quiero entenderlo.

-Ese niño a conseguido lo que esta vieja imitación de Dios jamás pudo. -replica.

Y creo saber bien a que se refiere.

No me gusta ese sabor, miro alrededor buscando un punto donde apoyar estos ojos que no se atreven a encarar su vieja figura. Detesto esto.

-Ahora si puedo llamarme Kami Sama con pleno derecho.

-Estupendo, aunque dudo que muerto eso te sirva de mucho -replico con desdén.

No quiero saber porque. Aún no.

¿Qué fue lo último que viste?

-No te importa.

Claro que lo se, y quizás tu ya lo sabes, pero me niego a que lo oigas de mis labios aunque tardemos en esta negrura una eternidad.

Lo tengo aquí metido en la cabeza. Taladrándome sin tregua. Pasando a través de mi memoria una y otra y otra vez hasta el final.

¿Su cara pequeña y sucia entre el polvo?. ¿Los ojos negros y enormes enmarcados por ese cabello desordenado y oscuro como ninguno?

Mas que eso, me permito pensar.

Fue una gota plateada descendiendo de su mejilla, antes que la siguieran aquellas otras. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento y también el último: "es tan hermosa que mirarla produce dolor... Gohan"

Habría querido decirle también eso.

Fue hermosa, si.

Y aún duele, mucho.

Mas que mi nombre en su boca de niño. Mas que el resto de aquellas otras gotas, fue la certeza de saber que él ha sido la primera persona sobre este universo que lloro su amor sobre mi.

Y fue en esa lagrima primera.

No se si duele el orgullo, o el alma.

-Yo creo que es el alma...

Yo también lo creo así.


	12. Reto 12: Astilla

**Titulo:** Astilla

**Personajes:** Trunks/ Pan  
**Rating:** Para todo público  
**Frase:** "De tal palo tal astilla"  
**Ubicación temporal: **Después de la saga de Boo  
**Sumario: **No es sabio hacerla enojar.

**Garabateando: **Pedido porTsukimine12 (en el año 2011 :_D)

* * *

.

.

Como pudo se incorporó, acusando dolor en más de una región de su ahora maltrecho cuerpo. Malditas fueran sus brillantes ideas, se dijo sonriendo a medias, mofándose de sí mismo. Solo a él se le ocurría ponerse en riesgo de esa forma con tal de ayudarle a conseguir el nivel dos de super sayajin.

Vaya que pegaba duro, pensó y con este pensamiento se dejó caer de nuevo, sentado mientras la autora de tan formidable golpiza corría hacia él, visiblemente preocupada,

-¡Trunks! ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto! -empezó Pan dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él mientras lo revisaba por todos lados. Pulso, pupilas, articulaciones, el estado de sus huesos, toda una digna hija de Gohan, en más de un sentido, pensó y no pudo evitar reírse y arrepentirse al siguiente segundo.

Demonios, casi le había roto las costillas.

-¡Ouch!

-Quédate quieto, papá me dio unas semillas del ermitaño antes de venir hacia acá. -le advirtió la chica rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

Vaya, así que Gohan había sido capaz de prever un poco mejor que él lo que podría ocurrir y el potencial peligro en el que se iba a meter. Pudo haberle dicho algo, pensó un poco enfadado.

-Toma

-Gracias Pan

-En verdad lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, no pensé que perdiera...

-Nah, está bien, debí verlo venir –interrumpió mientras hacía girar la semillita entre sus dedos -de tal palo, tal astilla. -dicho esto, se la tragó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -replicó la nieta de Goku viendo como los moretones y heridas desaparecían.

Rio un poquito.

-¡Trunks!

-Es que eres igualita a él cuando se enfada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Si es conjunción de planetas o algo así, no lo se xD Pero he vuelto inesperadamente a cerrar una deuda pendiente con este ejercicio que empecé hace nueve años. No tengo perdón, lo sé y lo siento :( Son cuatro retos restantes, lamento decirlo pero no aceptaré mas que los retos dejados ya. ¿La razón? Tengo Onna Musha aún parada y me gustaría acabarla, es mi pequeña y última gran deuda, para cerrar el círculo.

Volviendo a lo que me atañe, ya tengo hechos dos de los cuatro retos e ideando acabar los restantes en próximos días. Me imagino que los lectores que pidieron esto ya no andan por aquí pero aún así, acabaré lo que empecé.

.

_Cierto día del año 2013_


End file.
